


Apart but Together

by StaciNadia



Series: The Dragons of Beacon Hills [6]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Child Derek Hale, Child Stiles, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Happy Ending, Kid Fic, M/M, Pre-Slash, Protective Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaciNadia/pseuds/StaciNadia
Summary: Derek is going to be at a new school next year.





	Apart but Together

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Español available: [Apart but Together (Traduccion)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15250479) by [yuki_yuki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki)



> So, the prompt for June 29th at [Sterek Drabbles](http://sterekdrabbles.tumblr.com/) was oppose, dragon, transition and had an optional theme of magic. As soon as I saw the word "dragon", I knew I had to write something for this little 'verse, even if there's no magic in it! I hope that the usual cuteness still comes through even though it's just a drabble. 
> 
> This time, Stiles is 8 and Derek is 10, and the school year is just about over.

One day at recess, Stiles was feeling sad. Next year, he was going to be in the fourth grade, but Derek was going to be in the sixth grade at the middle school instead. Mom had told him it would be a big transition for Derek.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Stiles said quietly. “What are you gonna do without your dragon to defend you against all who oppose you?” 

Derek hugged Stiles tightly. “I’ll miss you, too. And I‘ll have to save all my fights for after school so we can fight them together.”

Stiles felt a whole lot better.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on my [Tumblr](http://stacinadia.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
